


Only If You'll Be Mine

by kikaikitai



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Non-Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Old Fic Repost, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728281"> Let Me Hear Your Body Talk</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You'll Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic repost.

"Oh, no."

Large azure optics turned under drawn ridges, guilt marring the happy surprise that had sweetened his field for all of a nano-klik. Megatronus's sensors had detected it, and though it was fleeting, he relished it.

"Megatronus, you didn't have to..."

Orion regarded the walls—and the new light strips upon them. They didn't look cheap.

Megatronus stepped forward, back of his hand grazing the other mech's shoulder before turning and resting there. "Do you like them?"

Orion's optics shuttered and he appeared to be trying to hide a smile. "I do," he said, and the smile broke free. "Thank you."

The mouth of an archivist was a temptation too sweet to resist. Megatronus wasn't one for denying himself sweet things to begin with.

Neither had to break the kiss to ask and they lowered onto the furniture just as they'd been a mega-cycle earlier.

Had it truly only been one week? Surely it'd been a whole decade since they'd seen one another. They'd synced their commlinks of course, and Orion found himself whispering behind data stacks during breaks or pressing his faceplate into the berth as Megatronus talked him through self-induced overloads. Just remembering that made him shiver.

After a few soft scrapes of mouthplates, Orion's field unleashed again with a clear message: _I missed you, I missed you, I missed you._

A chuckle rumbled in Megatronus's chest and he lowered his helm to nibble along an exposed cable on Orion's collar. Arousal was already very apparent in the smaller mech, static rising in crackles from every seam.

"Tell me what you want," the gladiator vocalized, dentae compressing the cable.

Orion's hands held on, trembling and small. "T-Touch—me again—please."

Every time the archivist said please, Megatronus wanted to ravage him. His own heavy-duty fans activated in a whirring rush and without hesitation he once more grasped the little cable between his digits. When he'd finished his work, Orion's plating was in a delicious rattle and if he wasn't mistaken, that was smoke rising from his chest. Well, well. Even better results than last time, it would seem.

He lowered the smaller frame down just as before. Orion was sprawled, tired but with a glow about him. And just when Megatronus thought he would be able to handle the tightness to his cabling and the straining charge in his frame, Orion gave an agonizingly evocative blink.

Electricity fizzled up to Megatronus's gray helm and he stared, hovering over his partner. Before he could move an inch, there were mall servos on his metal chest. They smoothed down over seams, slow and curious.

Megatronus was a gladiator, built for power and very heavily armored. He did not have so many exposed motion cables or loose dorsal plating. Orion's hands were small enough that he could probably slip into gaps if he went for it. But he had another idea.

His hands stopped over a seam just above hip. It wasn't as obvious as his, and Megatronus wasn't as colorful either so it blended in. But Orion was a fast learner.

Azure optics cut up. "May I...?"

Primus, he was asking permission.

But he didn't wait at all for an answer and Megatronus didn't miss that ebullient gleam in his eye as he slid down. The panel covering shifted aside with ease and Megatronus peered down just in time to see blue optics cycle wide.

His cable was thickly jacketed for protection, dark and with an underglow of deep amethyst. It crackled in Orion's hands as he slowly pulled it from its coil within the panel. Even such small contact made Megatronus stiffen, causing his plates to squeak even tighter together.

Orion was staring at it in an endearing mixture of awe and apprehension—What an interface cable.

He very gently touched the conductive end with a thumb, admiring the breadth and the glow. Glossa swept over mouthplate and Megatronus heard his thrusters growl.

"Orion..."

Optics turned up to lock into his partner's gaze, and the small mech brought the cable to his mouthplates. Static popped instantly and loudly against his glossa, the metal tip charged to the maximum. He ventilated slowly, and letting his optics fall to half-mast, and opened his mouth.

Slag. Megatronus nearly offlined at both the warm charge engulfing his cable and the sight of Orion's plates closed around it.

To make it even harder to bear, Orion blinked up at him, mouth full, and smiled while he tongued the metal tip. An expression that was hilariously impish for the chaste little archivist.

Megatronus groaned long and distorted, unable to speak. 

Glossa flicked over an already crackling tip before pressing flat and slow and Megatronus let his optics shutter in a moan. His audials picked up fast ventilations from Orion. No doubt he was using alternate vents to keep circulation, and frag, his field was still so heavy even after already overloading. Hm. What could he do about that?

Megatronus shifted a leg to slide between Orion's—and the other mech looked up in confusion before understanding. He ground himself up against the sharp jut of metal, and the transfer of static caused him to moan, which was enough to get Megatronus's cable to jump with a hard pulse of energy.

A strangled word came growling out and Orion felt a telling change in his partner's energy field. He took the conductive metal between dentae and dragged a thumb where it glowed beneath the jacketing.

All the tension under plating seemed to shatter and Megatronus roared his system overload.

The static surged through his intake, shocking glossa and causing visible skitters of energy to race up his helm—optics blinkered on and off from the rush and static hissed out at the tips of his audials.

He released the cable with a sputter of vents. There was a telling pop of joints and gears in Megatronus's frame and Orion quickly onlined his optics at full power.

It was either lucky or unlucky that he was smaller than the other mech—he slid back just as gears gave out and Megatronus collapsed atop him. Orion yelped, large gray helm thunking against his chest.

It was a good few nano-kliks before Megatronus came to his senses. He shifted to look at his companion with dim, exhausted, and very satisfied optics.

"You will be my undoing, Orion Pax."

Orion couldn't resist and placed a few kisses upon that tired helm. He ex-vented softly before gazing up at his opulent new light strips.

"Only if you will be mine."


End file.
